Babysitting, Day One
by DarkMgc
Summary: While Megan is away for training, its Connor's job to watch over Garfield, that is if he is able to survive the first night... squint for SuperMartian...


**I thought I should make a little one-shot about Beast and Superboy. I love their brotherly love!**

"Okay, I went to the store and got some grocery's." Megan said as she placed another shirt inside her suitcase. "I bought everything on the food pyramid and make sure Gar has his share of everything, _ including _vegitables."

Connor and Mega were in her room discussing her trip to mars for training and him having to have full responsibility for Garfield while she was gone. Connor listening to each of her rules as he sat down on her pink bed reading a book.

"As far as missions go make sure he is in your sight at all times. Don't let him run off."

"Uh-huh." Connor flipped a page.

"Connor, are you listening?" Megan had her hand son her hips.

"I am, I swear." Connor he argued "Watch at all times. Eat vegetables."

"What about homework?"

"Make sure it's done before dinner."

"Bed time?"

" 9:30, exactly."

"Emergency number?"

"Megan, calm down. It's going to be no different then when you're here." Connor leaned back with his arms behind his head. "What are you worried about?"

"I know, I know." Megan folded a pair of jeans "Its just been a whole year since…."

"Oh." Connor all of sudden felt guilty "Right, I get it."

"I just want him to feel as comfortable as possible, which is why I'm counting on you to watch him." She smirked at him as she slowly walked over to him and straddled his waist. "If I get positive report I promise I'll a _special _reward." She kissed him on the forehead.

Connor chuckled 'Okay." He gently placed a hand on the back of her neck and brought her closer for a kiss.

Before their lips could touch there was a knock at the door."Damnit."

"Hey! Are you guys making out or something?" They heard Garfield on the other side of the door. You can't keep sis all to yourself Connor, we want to say goodbye you know."

Connor groaned slapping his forehead "This is going to be a long weeks."

Megan giggled before giving him a kiss.

(Later)

"Alright Megs, we'll see you later." Dick said giving her a hug goodbye. "Good luck with your training."

"Thanks Robin." Megan smiled holding her suitcase. Her uncle Jo'nn was waiting at the zeta tube.

"Maybe next time we see you, you'll be density shifting like a pro." Artemis smiled.

"I hope so, I'll miss you all."

"You can all ways contact the cave if you ever start to miss us." Wally added in.

"In which we surely will." Kaldur said.

"Thanks Aqualad." Megan placed her suitcase down for a minute to hug everybody, she even gave Wolf and Sphere a few rubs and kisses. She then bent down to face Garfield.

"Alright Gar, I expect you to be on your best behavior, try not to give Connor or Professor Carr a hard time kay?"

"Sis pleeeeeeease, who do you think I am?" He gave his sister a big hug before placing a kiss on her cheek. Megan grabbed her suitcase again before placing a kiss on Connors cheeks "Take care of him."

With that she left for the Zeta tubes.

"I miss her already." Zatanna smiled.

"Were going to make it Zee, trust me." Wally said. After a few seconds he gave in "WHO'S SUPPSED TO MAKE ME SNICKER DOODLES!"

"Oh boy." Artemis grabbed her boyfriend's arm before walking off with the others leaving just Connor and Garfield.

"Well, it's just you and me now." Connor looked at the ten year old "You do realize that you are now my responsiblity, therefore you are now my property."

Uuuuuhhhh, yeah um.." Garfield scratched his head "You know this could be an opportunity for us. We never did have some man to man time."

"Guess, you can say that."

"Soooo…ever played Uncharted?"

"No."

"Really? You know I just notice something, you kind of sound like Nathan Drake."

"Who?"

"The main character in the game."

"Oh really?" Connor began walking with him to the living room.

"Yeah, come on!" Garfield grabbed his hand and dragged him to the living room.

(Hours Later)

"Sweet! For someone that doesn't play that many video games you're a pro!" Gar cheered as he jumped up and down on the couch victory dancing.

"Thanks." Connor yawned. He couldn't believe that he actually spent so many hours playing a both Uncharted games and whatever games Wally had left around throughout the times he played video games at the cave. As he began putting DVD's in their cases he looked at the clock. It was around 8:00.

"Gar, you finished your homework right?"

"Uhhhhh."

Connor sighed "Okay, I guess you can do it tomorrow, you need to have dinner so you can get ready for bed."

"Sweet! So, what are we having?"

"Ummm." Connor dropped the cases in his hand and went for the kitchen. He opened the fridge and expected "We have meatloaf and mash potatoes, frozen pizzas, soup, and lean cuisines…"

"Do we have any macaroni?"

"What?"

"Mac and cheese?"

"Well yeah, but that's something that I actually have to out effort into."

"What's wrong with that?" Garfield took a seat at the stool at the counter.

"Understand something kid, I can't cook. Endless it's something that I can just put in the microwave and call it a day, I can't cook."

"But I'm really really _really _craving Mac and cheese right now." Gar then transformed into a small green puppy pouting.

Connor groaned before standing up straight "Where's the cook book?"

"Yes!" Gar went to go get it.

(Later in the night)

"Ew." Zatanna complained "What in the world is that smell?" Zatanna then came out of the hallway that lead to the kitchen and observed the scene. She could see countless boxes of macaroni everywhere and cars of cheese near the stove where a bowling pot was bubbling violently. She quickly mad a break for it and turned off the stove. She could see the so called 'chef' standing not far from it reading a book. While the customer was sitting in the living room watching tv.

"Aren't you banned from the kitchen?" She asked.

"Yeah, but the kid said he wanted macaroni and cheese for dinner."

Zatanna faced the microwave and stared at the time "Its 9:45 he should have been in bed fifteen minutes ago."

"I warned him I couldn't cook."

Zatanna sighed as he grabbed the pot and poured whatever creation was in there into the garbage. "You tell him to get ready for bed and I'll make him dinner, deal?"

"I think I love you." He thanked her before shouting to Gar "Kid, wash up! Dinners going to be a while!"

"Kay, Kay!"

Once Garfield was ready for bed, his dinner was finally prepared the right way with the help of Zatanna. He promised her he'd clean up the mess so she could go to bed as well. But before he could do that he made sure Gar was tucked in and ready to go to sleep.

"Thanks for taking care of me Connor, I like hanging out with you."

"Sure." Connor sat down at the foot of his bed 'Need anything else?"

"Naw, I'm good." Gar leaned back and sighed of relaxation "Tell Zatanna the food was great, yours was good too."

"You didn't even try it."

"But the fact that you made it makes it great."

"Thanks. I told I wasn't the best cook ya suck up." Connor patted his head

"Hm." Gar turned on his side "I miss her."

"Aw, don't worry she'll be back in a week." Connor said assuming he was talking about Megan.

"No-Well I miss _her_ too but I was talking about Maria." Gars voiced began sounding down "Megan reminds me of her when she's in mother mode."

"Oh." Connor bent down his head for a minute with the silence in the room. "You know…"

"Hm?"

"I know your sister and I aren't exactly a replacement for your mom, but I want you know that we care about Gar. We'll always be with you. I mean, with out me knowing it, I felt alone when I was back in Cadmus and even more alone when Superman was rejecting me." He turned to face him with a comforting smile " But I always know the teams at my side no matter what. Just though you should know I know how you feel."

Connor then could hear snoring under the blankets "Great talk kid. Goodnight"

He made sure he was fully asleep before leaving the room and headed to the kitchen. The place was a mess, which reminded him he still hadn't cleaned the living room yet. He sighed.

_Well, there's one day down._

**The End.**

**Review Review Review please!**


End file.
